Of Darkness
by Hadez-Girl
Summary: Long ago, strung early on the timeline of man, a mere foot soldier of the great king U Thong, Damon, broke through the ranks and became the darkness that reined over the city of Ayutthaya for many decades. This is the rise of the Great King Damon and his concubine Bonnie...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own everything except the name of the king, the Vampire Diaries cast members, and the city of Ayutthaya…**

Long ago, strung early on the timeline of man, a mere foot soldier of the great king U Thong, Damon, broke through the ranks- akin to the hand of God braking through water- and became the darkness that reined over the city of Ayutthaya for many decades. There are many stories observing and retelling the great rise and rein of good men, this story however is nothing like those. This story recaptures the rise of one of the most gruesome and horrid tyrants of all time. King Damon, and his concubine, Bonnie...

In the crowded streets of Sycaya, a stream of well muscled men strolled through with great confidence. Women and children cried out in lust and awe, each wanting to get a piece of the men for their own devices. The leader of the pack laughed jovially and grabbed a busty woman, pulling her closer to his person. She giggled and batted away his wandering caresses. The other men mimicked their leader and grabbed a woman or two for themselves. All except one. The youngest and last in the procession looked around the decorated city in awe, not even noticing the half naked women throwing themselves at his feet.

This was the young man's first time celebrating after a long, exhausting battle. "Damon son, hurry and pick a ripe one before they are all gone!" A thick burly man scolded and burped out a laugh afterwards. The young man nodded earnestly and pointed to a round, yet overly muscular woman, standing over six feet in length. She barred her rapidly decaying teeth and the burly man bellowed in laughter once more, snatching Damon's clothing and dragging him from the draggard. "Boy, that was a draggard! How in the goddess' name did you not catch that?" Damon sputtered and snapped his head back to the grinning woman. A young child flew passed and the clothing around her waist fluttered in the winds following the child. A bulging purple head peeked out from the tresses and Damon fought hard to keep the bile from rising any further.

Damon hung his head in shame. "Please forgive my blatant display of ignorance. It will not happen again."

The older man laughed, "Shut up boy and enjoy the attention. Who knows? You might just get really lucky tonight." Damon lifted his head and a small smile graced his face. The procession continued well into the night before the group of men happened upon a gigantic palace. Its outer decor was carved from stone in intricate designs and symbols. Damon marveled at such an advanced design, never quite seeing anything like it before. A petite, yet busty woman stood humbly at the arch entrance, her face was covered by a black silk cloth, only her cat-like dark eyes surrounded by coal black make-up were visible. Her wide eyes seemed to see through the souls of the men. She crouched and sauntered over to the means' right.

"Please except all of my food and wine and entertainment. You brave men deserve every bit of it." She melted into the shadows a second before the men rushed into the palace. Damon looked for the mysterious woman, but did not find her. He slowly sat down and eyed the topless women dancing before him. A sultry woman shimmied up to him and sat on his lap. Her lagging breast brushed up against his chin and he jumped, not used to such attention. The woman laughed and began to nibble at his neck.

"Master, do not fear. I am only here to please you." She breathed against his neck and he squirmed uncomfortably. After a while, his stomach started to tingle and he felt blood rush to his lower region. The lithe woman smirked at her accomplishment and ripped open Damon's tunic, revealing the rippling muscles that made up his middle region. Her hooded eyes widened in pleasurable surprise. "Oh master, what a nicely wrapped gift you have given to me!" She gushed and ran her hands up and down his torso length, worshipping him in every sense of the word. The sudden sound of beating drums awakened all of the men from their lusty haze. From the shadows the mysterious woman from earlier stalked toward the gaping men. Her hips shook in tune with the steadily increasing beat of the drums.

One by one, the women began to slink away and join the woman in her sensual dance. Damon sat up and rewrapped his tunic, suddenly feeling insecure in front of this alluring woman. Her wide eyes searched the face of each man, until they landed on Damon. Behind her silk cloth, she smirked. She dropped on her hands and knees and crawled toward a wide eyed Damon. Her hands ran up his trembling legs and she daintily sat herself on his lap. Her tongue lapped at the shell of his ear and he let out a gasp. "Wait up for me." She whispered then dropped away to dance on the other men. Damon stared at her until she returned back to the shadows from which she came. He hesitantly approached a woman fixing the table from which the men would begin eating from.

"Excuse me." She turned her head and looked him up and down.

"Yes?" She answered quietly. Damon looked around for the woman once more before he turned back to the one in front of him.

"Do you know where that woman with the cat eyes stays?" The woman turned fully around and chuckled.

"Why are you looking for her?"

"She told me something and I'm just trying to find where she is." The woman raised a brow and crossed her arms in from of her clothed chest. Damon noticed this. "Why is your breast not out..?"

"Were the other woman's breasts out? The one you are trying so hard to find." Damon shook his head. The woman surveyed the room, and when she saw that all the men and women were too busy in their own affairs to notice, she took Damon and led him into the shadows. He studied the hauntingly gothic decor as the woman led him down hall after hall.

"There are stairs straight up ahead, boy. Follow those up to the last floor and she will be waiting. Make sure she sucks you good and dry. You are lucky son; she only picks a man once a month." Damon nodded and thanked the woman before jogging up the stairs. The woman smirked after him and she melted into the shadows.

Damon took a deep breath as he stared down the huge wooden door before him. Raising his hand, he gave one loud knock. The door creaked and groaned as it slowly opened. Candles lined a pathway into pitch black darkness. He lurched forward and began to walk along the path. As he walked, candles lighted, letting him see farther. He came upon a bed chamber fit for a king. The drapes hanging down from the top frame were a deep crimson. The sheets were a crisp white. Damon reached forward.

"It is not polite to touch what isn't yours, sire." Damon jumped and quickly turned around. The woman with eyes similar to a cat walked forward until her entire body was enshrouded in light. His eyes traveled over every inch of her and the blood began to flush down once again. The woman sauntered up to him and grabbed the leather buckle around her neck. "Do you want me, sire?" Damon swallowed and nodded slowly, still eyeing her. She pulled at the buckle and her outfit fell around her in one heap. Damon's eyes widened at all the symbols painted onto her rich brown flesh. Her breast stood out instead of down, and there was no patch of hair between her legs. A tattoo of a snake started at her navel and wound its way through the valley of her breast, winding to a stop around her neck. Its coal black eyes, similar to her own, stared back at him. Her arms reached out and a hand pulled the string to his tunic, causing his clothing to also fall to the floor.

There they stood, naked to the world and to one another. "What is your name?" Damon breathed. The twisting symbols on both her arms seemed to pulse with life, a different life from her own. She ran her tiny hands up his broad chest and her arms wrapped around his neck. Her already hardened nipples brushed against his chest, sending a ripple of pleasure through them both. His hands rested on the globes of her bottom and he gave an experimental squeeze. She rewarded him by pressing herself closer to him. Standing on her toes, her lips brushed against his own, causing him to grip her tighter.

"Bonnie-" Damon attacked her lips and they fell to the bed in a flurry of tangled limbs. Bonnie took control and straddled his chest, rubbing herself across his abdomen, earning a lusty hiss. Damon grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto him. They both groaned and Bonnie wiggled her hips and leaned down to kiss his open lips. Damon flipped them over and dug his calloused hands into her flesh, nailing hastily into her. Bonnie's back arched up and Damon cupped a breast with his hand and devoured the other with his mouth. His hips pounded mercilessly into her core and her nails dug into his back as her legs were pushed to her chest. The sound of moans and groans filled the chamber, along with the musky smell of sex and the sound off wet flesh slapping together.

Damon placed both hands beside her head and stared deeply into her eyes as he rammed into her. Her black eyes swirled with a torrent of emotions and power. Damon bit his lip as Bonnie's eyes fluttered momentarily. She wound her arms around his and screwed her eyes shut. Her mouth opened and she started to murmur; as his thrusting continued, her murmurs grew to a low chant. A gust of wind picked up inside of the chamber as they plowed on with their rough intercourse. Damon's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his taut body began to seizure as he let out a roar. A roar from the depths of hell. The room shook from the force and the candles' flames rose to a staggering height of the length of the walls before blowing out.

With the last bit of light, Bonnie saw Damon's eyes bleed black before he rolled over and fell to the bed, unconscious. Bonnie panted as she sat up, drenched in sweat and the intermingled juices that they had shared. "Let the prophecy be taken into account." She finished her chant. Rolling over to face the sleeping man, a small smile graced her face before she too fell into the depths of sleep.

Damon woke with a start, only to find himself alone in the chamber. He sat up and fell back to the bed with a groan. Looking around, he saw a door opened and he slipped out of bed, wrapping the sheets around his waist. Checking around the doorway, he saw a steaming bath and crept towards it. With one last look around, he ripped the sheets away from his body and dipped himself into the hot water. Cupping his hands in the water, he raised his arms and poured it over his head. He sighed deeply and continued to slowly wash himself. Unbeknownst to him, Bonnie stood in the doorway, watching his every move attentively. "Sire, you must hurry. Your men are getting close to heading out." Bubbles formed in the bath water and Damon rose from the water, breaking the surface like a Greek god. Bonnie languidly watched the water droplets slide down his lithe body, and she pushed from the doorway.

Damon eyed her as she held out a drying cloth for him. He reached out and snatched it from her. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Is there something wrong, sire? Did last night not please you enough?" Damon smirked and stepped out of the bath.

"Oh no, it pleased me greatly. So greatly in fact, I think it will prove hard for me to let you stay here." Her eyes widened and she stepped back. He stepped closer and she turned to run. He grabbed her long black hair and she fell painfully to her knees, whimpering. "I think you will make a nice slave..." He hauled her up and gently kissed the head of the snake on her neck. She shivered at the heat radiating from his naked body. She nodded slowly.

"Yes sire."

Damon led Bonnie to the procession of men and they stared at her like lions to their prey. She lifted her head and glared at all of them. A very bony old woman hobbled up to the men and grinned, showing her bare gums. Spreading her arm in an arc, she opened her mouth again. "We have prepared the cattle of horses for your pressing journey." The men cheered and the woman walked right passed Bonnie without a word nor a glance. Bonnie's head hung low, making her hair a black curtain around her face. The men jumped upon their horses and there was only one horse left, along with Damon and Bonnie. He got her on first and saddled on after. The men rode off on their horses, not once looking back at the city. Bonnie looked back one last time to see all the women disintegrate to skeletons and the buildings wither away into the sand. The only thing standing was the palace, and even that looked to be abandoned for centuries. Bonnie looked forward, a devilish smirk on her face.

The group of men stopped and let their horses rest and drink from a shallow pool. Damon got down and pulled Bonnie down into his arms. She struggled out of his grip and stepped away from him. "Do not touch me you vile man!" Damon frowned.

"You will have a better life in my city. We are far more advanced than-" Bonnie laughed humorlessly.

"That still gives you no right to capture and take me away from my home!" Damon grabbed her arm, yanking her to him.

"Home? You call that retched place a home? You were a whore. No woman would want to live that way!" Bonnie's dark cat eyes gleamed dangerously.

"I am not your average woman, sire." She spat.

"And I am not your average brute, Bonnie. I care about you." Her eyes softened a fraction of a bit. She looked away.

"Why do you care? I only slept with you once. Is my treasure that good as to where you have fallen in love?" A light blush adorned Damon's cheeks.

"N-no you seem like a brave and talented woman. You deserve more than just opening your legs for anyone. I want to give you a better life." Bonnie stared up at him long and hard before sighing in defeat. Turning away, she strode back to their horses.

"Nothing I could have done anyhow, I am but a woman, forever a humble slave to men." She gritted out, mounting the horse all by her lonesome. Damon ignored the looks of his fellow soldiers and also mounted the horse.

The journey took another day, a day filled with distant silence between Damon and Bonnie. As the procession of men approached their city gates, the giant doors groaned in protest as they were tugged open. Bonnie looked around, disinterested, as they rode through the sandy streets. Damon grinned and waved at the citizens. They recuperated their own greeting to him, through shouts or waves and shy smiles. Yet when they looked upon Bonnie, she sneered at the adults and growled at the children. A young boy with rags impossibly still hanging onto his lanky frame ran up to the leader. "Sir! The king has requested the presence of the army for a congratulatory welcome." Bonnie's eyes widened in terror and she turned back to a still grinning Damon.

"I can't go there, he will take me away and I will forever be a sex whore to him." Damon's smiled dropped and he gripped Bonnie hard, his eyes blazing.

"Don't you ever speak of my king in that way again." He growled menacingly. Bonnie looked around in panic, she would surely be killed if she was to go in front of the king, just like her entire clan. Her eyes screwed shut and she began to mumble in a language of old. Suddenly, a chicken house exploded and feathers rained down as the sound of screams and clucks filled the air. Using this as a momentary distraction, she jumped off of the horse and sprinted into the shadow of a wooden shack, vanishing. Damon looked around and found that Bonnie was gone. Cursing, he jumped off of his horse and ran into a random direction, praying to the gods that he would find her before anyone else did.

Damon stopped when he reached the edge of the forest. Pausing to catch his breath, he began to think over the layout of the city. A black figure caught his attention and ran into the forest after it. As he ran, his nose caught a waft of Bonnie's intoxicatingly sweet scent. He began to hunch over and his legs moved so fast he became nothing but a blur. His eyesight stretched farther than humanly possible and he could make out Bonnie at the very edge of his vision. He zoomed and caught her up his arms, she screamed and his hand clamped over her mouth. "Quiet!" He hissed, his voice raw from the lack of oxygen. Bonnie's eyes narrowed and she calmed down instantly.

"Put me down you demonic beast!" Damon dropped her ungracefully onto the damp forest floor. Bonnie tried to escape once more before Damon grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to him.

"Try to escape one more time, and I will turn you into the king myself!" Damon shouted, still adjusting to his new human advancements. Bonnie shakily stood up and nodded meekly.

"Yes sire-"

"And stop calling me sire! I am no such thing!" Bonnie crossed her arms angrily.

"Then what else am I supposed to call you, I haven't had the pleasure of getting your name." She sasses. Damon steps up to her, looming over her petite frame. She glares up at him unflinchingly.

"Damon woman, my name is Damon." Bonnie looks him over as if just meeting him.

"Hello Damon, I loathe you." Damon's eyes narrowed. Instead of strangling her, he fisted his hands at his sides. He wrapped an arm around her waist and started to sprint off back towards the city.

Bonnie looked around the humble shack with disgust. She turned to see Damon straightening up the dingy cot that he called a bed. "What use is it? This place is a pit." Damon frowned, gripping his hair in frustration.

"This is my home, I have lived here my whole life." Bonnie crossed her arms, still looking around.

"This place is a dump." Damon turned the cot over and stormed up to her, causing her to flinch.

"I know you did not want to stay in that forsaken village, and yet you disprove of everything I have tried to do for you! What more do you want from me?" He shouted. Bonnie dropped her arms and her eyes softened.

"I don't want to be your slave, you seem like a brave and strong man. If I could just be leveled up to you, t-then I could be counted as-" Damon cupped her face and smashed his lips against Bonnie, shutting her up. Her hands grabbed at his neck, bringing him closer to her. He backed her up against the wall, lifting her leg to rest on his hip she moaned as he rubbed himself against her core, igniting a white hot fire inside both of their cores. Damon cupped a hand over one of her breasts and nibbled on her neck. Bonnie's head rolled back to give him better access. She pushed herself off of the wall, causing them to fall to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs, each one fighting for dominance.

Their clothes were torn to shreds as passion and lust consumed them whole.

Damon got Bonnie on her hands and knees as he thrust mercilessly from behind. Taking a tuff of her hair in his hand, he yanked her head back and thrust his tongue into her mouth, mimicking his much larger organ. Bonnie's screams and moans were swallowed hungrily by Damon as he brutally squeezed as breast. Hunching over Bonnie's glistening arched back, he picked up his pace. Bonnie's hand picked up from the ground and grabbed one of Damon's cheeks, urging him to go even faster.

Damon pulled his swollen lips away from Bonnie's equally swollen ones, letting her pleasure filled sounds filled his home. Tears of pain intermingled with pleasure pricked at the corners of Bonnie's eyes and she let out a high pitched moan as her body trembled. Damon followed after with a low rumbling groan that vibrated up Bonnie's spine. Bonnie could not handle the weight and she collapsed. Damon fell to the side, panting and glistening with the excursions of their previous activity. Bonnie slowly crawled on top of him and rested her head on his chest. That was all the compliance he needed, and he pulled down a sheet to cover their naked bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Reviews make updates go faster… I know y'all are reading it, so why not review to tell me how you like it..? ^^**

Damon awoke slowly as his eyes battled with the blinding ray shining on his face. He sat up and groaned as the arm of another body slipped from his chest. His head turned to the side and he saw a sleeping Bonnie snuggled against his body. "Bonnie." He cleared his dry throat and nudged her. "Bonnie." He tried louder. Bonnie frowned and one eye snapped open, revealing a swirling mass of blackness. Damon blinked and her normal dark eyes now stared up at him. That must have been a trick of the morning.

"Why must you be so loud in the morning?" She buried her head back into the makeshift pillow. Damon's lips twitched upward before he smoothed a palm against her thigh. Bonnie draped her leg across his waist.

"It is my duty as a soldier to get up and train for my king. If you yearn to be my equal so much, you will have to do just about everything as I do." Bonnie's head rose up, showing Damon her knotted locks. An eyebrow rose.

"Just about everything..?" She challenged. Damon rolled on top of her and gripped her core. Tracing a horizontal line on her mound with the pad of his thumb, he studied her face.

"Bonnie, know that there are just some things better suited for a man to carry out." She kicked him off of her and straddled his hips.

"As should you know, likewise with women." Damon laughed while Bonnie frowned.

"The only thing you women can do better is birth our children. And the only reason that is, is because we cannot bear children at all." Bonnie huffed and slapped him before quickly getting off of him and his cot. She should have left him on the floor. Damon blushed before chasing after her. "W-wait Bonnie, you cannot expect me to defend your honor for you, when everything I say is the truth!" Bonnie abruptly turned and stared hard at Damon. She slowly crossed her arms.

"Damon, do well not to burn your bridge before you even have finished crossing it. You could drown in the depths of the unknown." And with those ominous words, she turned to leave, her freshly new forest green gown like dress whooshing after her. Damon squinted in thought. He wondered how she got that dress when he could swear she took not a stitch of clothing along with her, except the clothing she had on her back. And he was sure those were still shreds lying carelessly on the floor. Shaking his head, he quickly threw on a clean tunic and rushed out after her. Her clothing had its own time to be discussed, more so when he was ripping them off as he-

Damon shook his head once more for good measure. He ran out into the bothersome humidity of the morning and caught sight of the trail of her dress dragging around the corner. "B-Bonnie, wait for goddess' sake!" When he finally caught up, she was standing stock still in front of a burly man. The man reached out to her and she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me you despicable creature!" She shouted at him angrily. The man's face turned red and he growled. Damon cursed and ran toward Bonnie.

"No!" He slid and blocked the man's fist from connecting to Bonnie's body. Bonnie sneered at the burly man and Damon pushed forward, causing the man to stumble back. The man looked at them in surprise, as did Damon at his hands. He never had this amount of strength before. Bonnie snaked an arm around Damon's waist and glared heatedly at the huge man.

"Off with you, you disgusting heathen!" The man stumbled back, and then turned to run away. Bonnie smirked and pulled away from a stunned Damon. She went to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, slamming her into a hard chest. She looked up into the panicked eyes of Damon. "What-"

"Something is wrong with me! I never could do this before!" Damon started to breathe heavily and his chest heaved rapidly. Bonnie yanked herself from him.

"Get a hold of yourself Damon, you should be glad you have this gift, maybe you could actually get somewhere in this miserable time you call a life." Damon glared at her, and then stalked toward the king's palace. Bonnie dusted invisible dust off her gown and followed after him.

Bonnie watched as yet another man fell to the ground, unconscious. Damon ran to the man and squatted, checking to see if he was alright. Bonnie scoffed. "If only he would stop being so sensitive. He would make a great warrior..." A general approached a barely tired Damon.

"Boy, who are you?" Damon looked up, and then stumbled to acknowledge his chief.

"D-Damon." He stuttered. The general looked him up and down.

"Go over there to those men and begin training with them from now on." He pointed to the archers and Damon nodded excitedly and sprinted over to them. The general then glanced over to Bonnie. She jerked her head to the side and he stiffly walked off.

Blowing out a breath, she got up from a wayward rock and strolled over to Damon. Standing at the edge of the training field, she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Damon! Is it time for you to train me?" She shouted. All the archers turned to stare at her, Damon included. He cursed and stormed over to her, trying his best to ignore the stares in his back. When he got within range, he spoke heatedly.

"What are you doing? Trying to soil my name when I just moved up ranks?" Bonnie cocked her head to the side in innocence.

"But you promised to train me to become your equal." He narrowed his eyes.

"You're evil." Bonnie grinned sardonically.

"Oh, you have not the slightest of an idea." She laughed, running her hand up and down on Damon's chest. He involuntarily leaned in, closing his eyes. With the corner of his lips turning down, he sighed, and turning, he began to walk away.

"Hurry, before I change my mind." Bonnie followed him, reveling in the hungry stares aimed at her. Damon moved away from the archers and pulled out his newly acquired sword. "Come at me now." He taunted, already imagining his victory. Bonnie looked around.

"Where is my weapon?" Damon laughed.

"A weapon? Women can't even hold up a weapon!" Bonnie glowered and ran towards him, Damon lifted his arm to block her, only to have her match his arm and ram her foot into him chest. He coughed and Bonnie knocked the sword out of his grip. She turned and slapped the back of his kneecaps, causing him to fall on his knees. Raising the sword swiftly, she gently placed it against his neck and sighed mockingly.

"It seems as if you are the losing participant of this spat, sire." Damon fell forward and covered his face, groaning. He was absolutely mortified at losing to a woman. He could never show his face again. Bonnie noticed his distressed state and laughed, maybe that would teach him to respect women. She squatted down next to him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into her deep, dark orbs.

"Lesson one: Never underestimate or disrespect a woman. We may look small, but we can also destroy you." Damon nodded helplessly. "And calm down, no one saw us." She helped him up and checked him for bruising, but Damon slapped her hand away.

"I am fine." He ground out through gritted teeth. Bonnie stepped up close to him.

"You do well not to cross me the wrong way Damon; I will help you, just as you help me. Now, go finish your barbaric training. Oh, and straighten your posture when firing an arrow." And with that, she turned, hitting Damon in the face with her long locks. He looked after her, noticing the sultry sway to her hips, hips that would be all his-

He looked around, wondering where that dark thought had come from. Yet, when he saw many other men staring at her with eyes filled with lust, he embraced the thought fully.

Damon led Bonnie into a quaint little tavern, with an elderly couple as its owners. Bonnie eyed the place suspiciously and Damon pinched her bottom. She jumped a bit and stopped her looking around. They sat at a table in the back, to avoid too much attention. Though that was in vain considering everyone was already staring at them. Between Damon's lithe build with black hair and intense eyes and Bonnie's bronze silky skin and her cat like eyes and dark coal surrounding them, they didn't know where to stop looking. Not to mention the demonic snake staring out at the world with dangerous eyes, around Bonnie's neck.

Damon smiled at the elderly woman as she waddled her way over to them. "Damon my boy, what can I get you and your lovely?" Damon ordered ale and bread. Turning to Bonnie, he raised a brow.

"What do you want?" The elderly woman looked at them in shock; men usually ordered for their whores, if they even let them out of the shack. Bonnie smirked at the woman.

"The strongest ale you have here and some meat." Damon almost had to push his eyes back into their sockets. How were they going to pay for that? The elderly woman offered them a weak smile and scuttled over to her husband. Damon watched the woman whisper something excitedly to her husband and point to their table. Her husband looked at them and his eyes narrowed at Bonnie. He pushed passed his wife and stormed over to their table. Damon got Bonnie's attention.

"Bonnie, her husband is coming over here, and he doesn't look too pleased." Bonnie offered a look over there and shrugged.

"Let him come, he looks like he has something to say." Damon sighed shakily and looked away from the impending danger. He heard boots scrape against the dirt floor.

"Listen you ignorant whore, you have no right to waltz in my tavern with this high and mighty attitude!" He turned to Damon. "Boy, do better to pick a smarter one next time." Bonnie stood up so suddenly that her chair fell back. The whole place quieted as she slowly looked up.

Placing both hands on the table, she took a calming breath. "How dare you... How. Dare. You. "She finally looked the elderly man in his eyes, causing him to stagger back in fear."How dare you come to me and call me such a degrading term when you know nothing of me! I am not a whore you bastard! I am an honored and well known princess from lands you've only heard in oracles! I will curse you and this decrepit place!" Her voice boomed with vile evilness and she slammed her fist on the table. It broke into two slabs and Damon jumped up. He acted quickly, grabbing Bonnie and dragging her from the tavern.

When they were back at his humble place, Bonnie would not cease her pacing. Damon fell onto his cot and watched her endless going of back and forth. She finally stopped and stared blankly at him. "You did not defend me." Fearing another episode, he quickly got up and wrapped his arms around her. Nuzzling his head into her neck, he deeply breathed in her spicy scent.

"You did not give me the chance to Bonnie. If you want me to defend you, you have to actually need to be defended. You obviously took care of yourself today. I just hope I can still visit the old hag there." Bonnie pushed Damon's face away and glared at him.

"Hag?" Damon fiddled with the string of his tunic.

"Believe me when I say I call her that with the up most affection. She took care of me when my mother died." Bonnie inwardly gagged at the vulnerable expression on his face. She sat on the cot.

"And what of your father?" Damon's features took on a darker look. His fist clenched.

"He stole my younger brother and ran into the night when my mother died; he wanted nothing to do with me..." Bonnie's eyes widened.

"H-he left you?" She sputtered. Damon scoffed and pulled the string to his tunic; it fell to the floor.

"He was not my real father, my real father died in the war of Rez." Bonnie nodded somberly. That was the bloodiest battle the world had yet to see. She held her hand out as Damon bent down and grabbed the dirty clothing. A flicker of a flame danced along her palm for a second before dying. When Damon stood back up, Bonnie was standing there in front of him, eyes smoldering. The hand that created the flame caressed his cheek. She studied his face for a moment.

"You must have gotten your features from your mother. I have never seen a more feminine man before." Damon's hand covered her own.

"Yes, I was told I am a male version of my mother." Bonnie chuckled.

"Is that why you try so hard to fit in with the other men? So they won't think you soft?" A pink tint brushed Damon's cheeks and his eyes slid away from her gaze. "Don't lie to me." She breathed. He heaved a defeated sigh.

"Yes..." She nodded in understanding, and then looked down. Her eyes danced with mirth.

"If only they could see what you are packing underneath that tunic, then they wouldn't doubt your manhood at all." Damon stepped closer, his other hand brushing against Bonnie's waist.

"Who are you?" He asked, remembering her claim from earlier. All emotion and warmth died in her eyes. She pulled her hand back as if he had burned her.

"I will tell you when I feel you are ready." Damon stepped back up to her.

"Why are you always so cryptic? Can you not just tell me a little about yourself?" He pleaded. Bonnie bit her lip.

"Fine, three questions." Damon grinned, and then threw her on the cot, she gasped and he plopped down beside her, trapping her between his legs. She laughed and wiggled out of his grip. When he finally lay down beside her, she got her bearings together.

"First: Why are those symbols tattooed all over your body?" He asked, brushing a thumb over the twisted symbols on her arm.

"In my clan, we had special... signs that told us what our destiny would be, not wanting to forget what the signs told us, we carved them onto our bodies." Bonnie closed her eyes in thought.

"I get it, mostly. Where is your clan at now?"

"Dead, they were all massacred brutally because they refused to become puppets for a greedy king." She gritted out bitterly.

"I am terribly sorry-"

"If only that could bring them back, I would still be with them right now." She cut him off. Damon treaded away from that sore spot wisely.

"Last one... what do you think off me?" Bonnie gave an un-lady like snort. Damon laughed, his hand massaging her thigh.

"Out of all men, I can tolerate you the most. You have treated me like a queen compared to other men out there. And you are alarmingly handsome, from your looks to your bravery and determination. I would love to see you as a king someday. You would make a great one indeed. The woman who takes your heart will be the luckiest." Damon's grin slipped away, replaced with a look of awe. His hand traveled up her thigh and disappeared into Bonnie's gown. Her hips lifted and she gazed at him as she let out a moan. Damon's fingers played with her and her head pressed into the makeshift pillow. He crawled on top of her and leaned down to press his lips against hers. Her back arched and she grunted into his mouth. He slowly pulled away and a fierce passion roared in his eyes.

"Thank you..."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am very upset about this lock down that came out of no fucking where. This makes me not want to do anything on here anymore, but I haven't got around to the transferring of my junk elsewhere, so I guess that I have to bear through this a bit longer… I have cut out the glorious sex scene and now I am feeling very self-conscious about my story. If this doesn't make any sense to you, it doesn't have to. Now, onto explaining the story…**

**This story takes place in Ayutthaya, Thailand. Real place. The name of the king is also real, so are their enemies. (Beside the king) Yes these characters are OOC, and that's because they are not the original characters. I have tried to add some character traits of the Vampire Diaries cast into them, see if you can catch them. If this somehow causes you any inconvenience, sorry, but I like to be as original as possible. Bonnie is no man's slave, she hates everyone right now, yes Damon is not entirely human right now, the men in this story call all women whores: there is no respect for women in this village. Those answers were for an "avidreader70", yeah. Things will start falling into place soon… I think. Oh, remember to review! It gets the bad taste out of my mouth.**

* * *

Bonnie paced the floor of the humble shack, chewing viciously on her bottom lip. Part of U Thong's army was leaving the city to settle a bloody feud between two neighboring villages. Damon was chosen to be part of the mediators. Every since his skills had mysteriously advanced beyond normal, many people have been keeping tabs on him. Half of those being the city women and the wives. Bonnie refastened her silk robe and sighed, sitting on the edge of the actual bed. She had ordered Damon to acquire a new bed or her legs would be sealed to him. Needless to say, she got an elegant bed and a whole wardrobe. An arm snaked around her waist. "I can smell distress leaking from every pore in your body. What troubles you?"

Bonnie leaned back into Damon's bare chest and sighed. His hand slipped into her robe and palmed her toned abdomen, pressing her tighter to him. His lips nibbled on the side of her neck and she turned away from him. "Do not distract me Damon. I am thinking." She half heartedly scolded. He hummed, yet continued with his ministrations. "I am going to the villages with you." She blurted out. Damon stopped. Turning her towards him, he frowned deeply. Bonnie noticed how his boyish features eroded into the sculpted features of a man. It seemed as if they had known one another for centuries, and yet, it had only been a month since she entered the city unwillingly.

"No, you are not. I refuse to bring you into harm's way." Bonnie scoffed.

"I am fully capable of fending for myself." Damon chuckled.

"I know, but you do not have to anymore. That is why I took you with me." Bonnie grew frustrated; she tried to get up, but he held onto her. She managed to get an arm free and she slapped him, her hand stung and Damon growled. "Why must you slap me every time you do not get your way?" He wrestled her onto her back and stared into her dark eyes. "Stop fighting me!" He bellowed. Bonnie finally stopped, panting from her struggle. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he licked his dry lips. The golden sheets rode dangerously low on his hips. "Now," he breathed, settling on her abdomen, "why in goddess' name do you want to accompany me to certain doom…?" Bonnie screamed in anger.

"I have to protect you, you idiot! You could die before I have finished my re-" she stopped herself and calmly laid back down. Damon's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Finish your what?" He asked, slacking his grip. Bonnie made no move; instead, she just stared blankly up at the ceiling. Her mouth was partly open and her breathing was so soft, he almost thought she wasn't breathing at all. He looked into her eyes and was entranced by the life like swirl twisting and twirling inside of her orbs. He forgot was he was saying and just continued to stare into her black, swirling eyes. His hand slowly reached out to touch her cheek. She suddenly arched up and in took a mouthful of air. Damon got off of her and sat at the opposite end of the bed, the sheets barely covering his modesty. "What was that? It was like you were in some kind of open eyed trance." Bonnie calmed her ragged breathing and also sat up. He was safe; he was going to be safe.

"You are right; it is now your job to protect me. Go and fight for my safety." Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, you will see me off?" Bonnie smirked and crawled on top of his chest.

"I will do more than just simply send you off, sire." She purred. Damon gripped her hips. He had come to love when she called him that. She planted soft kisses upon his chest and flicked her tongue across a nipple. He inhaled sharply. Bonnie kissed her way up to his neck and his hands slipped into her robe. She shivered in pleasure as his rough hands rubbed and squeezed her sides. Making her way to his lips, she brushed hers against his teasingly. He pressed her hips to his and she grinned. "My sire seems to be pleased with my attention given to him." Damon stared heatedly into her eyes with nothing but lust.

"Your sire will be even more pleased if you put your tongue to good use." He whispered huskily.

* * *

Bonnie felt herself falling and reached out to grab something, only to feel body, with her eyes still closed, she snuggled up to the body, only to realize that it was chillingly cold. She opened her eyes to come face to face with a corpse, its face forever captured in a scream of terror. She screamed and scooted away from it. Looking around, all she saw was flames. Shakily standing up, she saw a group of haggard looking people running into a hut. She followed them and gasped when she stood in the entryway. This was her old home. A woman placed a bundle in a pile of hay and kissed it, mumbling. "Stay safe my baby girl, we love you." A man shook her and she nodded, covering the baby with hay and backing out of the hut. Bonnie stared long and hard at the baby before turning and following the group of people. They ran when a couple of horsemen surrounded them.

"Use them." Whispered Bonnie. A horse man pierced one of them in the chest and they fell dead. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. "Use them." She demanded, and then cried out as two more fell dead. Only her mother and father were left. "USE THEM! USE YOUR POWERS AND SURVIVE! SURVIVE" She screamed out in agony just as her father fell dead, her mother screamed and dropped to cradle her dead husband. She began to chant and her eyes bled black. Hope bubbled within Bonnie as she saw this. Her mother rose, only to be decapitated by passing horsemen. Bonnie felt the wind get knocked out of her and she fell to her knees reaching out to the bodies of her kin. She remembered the baby and began to run back to her hut. She arrived just to see horsemen lay fire to the haystack. Soon the cries of a baby filled the hut and the horsemen laughed as he bundled out of the hut. Tears now streamed down Bonnie's cheeks as she stood there listening to the cries die down, and the smell of burning flesh overpower her nostrils. She numbly walked away from the hut and stopped when she saw the horsemen gather up.

"All done men! This village should be nothing but ash in the morning!" They all laughed and rode off. "Hail king U Thong!" They chorused after their leader and vanished into the night. Bonnie looked to her side as the vision blurred all around her.

In the morning, a young girl around five with pigtails ran out of the forest laughing, her long hair fluttering behind her. "I win!" She shouted. The girl stopped when she saw a pillar of smoke coming from her village. "Oh no, they're eating without me!" She rushed to the village stopped when no one came to greet her. "I am sorry that I beat you at hide and find!" She called out. When she got no answer, she wandered back to her hut. Bonnie grabbed her thudding chest as the girl's nose crinkled in disgust. "Mother, what is that terrible smell? Did Athena poop again?" She noticed something in the hay stack and slowly approached it. Her eyes widened and she dropped to the floor, bursting into tears. "No." She moaned, lifting the charred arm of her baby sister. "W-why?" The girl sputtered, snot sliding to the top of her lip. She sat there for a long moment, just cradling the arm. Her head finally snapped up and she jumped up. "Mother! Father!" She ran out of the hut and began running through the entire village, ignoring the hundreds of dead, mutilated bodies. She stopped dead when she saw her mother's head sitting up, stating right at her. Bonnie looked away from the sobbing girl and walked away. As she walked, the setting began to fade to black. Soon everything was gone, except for the sounds of the sobbing girl.

* * *

Bonnie awoke with a start. Looking around, she wiped the sweat from her brow and sighed when she found that she was in bed with Damon. She started to shake and buried her head into Damon's chest as she began to quietly sob. She never wanted to live through that memory again. Damon felt water dripping on his chest and groaned, moving away. Bonnie sat up and stared at him with bleary eyes. She was going to succeed, no matter the cost. Getting out of the bed, she staggered and hissed in pain. Her lions were terribly sore and she was certain she had a least two bruised ribs. Placing a hand on her ribcage, she closed her eyes. Her hand then moved to her crotch. When the pain numbed, she stretched and picked up her robe. Sitting on the floor, she closed her eyes and started chanting. She was going to make Damon the most powerful man of all time, and then she was going to murder the king and have Damon take his place. Only then would her revenge be served.

* * *

Damon ran up to the men already on their horses, then his nose crinkled at the soiled smell. He covered his nose with the sleeve of his cape and coughed. He had never smelt anything so putrid in his young life. Climbing on his horse, he grabbed its mane and leaned down to whisper. "Serve me well and I will reward you." He coughed again; he never knew horses smelled that horrid. From the corner of his eye, he saw a figure approach him. A young girl with blonde hair matted to her face and crystallized blue eyes hesitantly approached him. He stoically studied her as she fiddled with her fingers. A waft of perfume trickled into his nostrils and the girl stepped closer, her sharp hip bones protruding from her wrapped clothing.

"I was sent to accompany your journey since your whore is to stay at ho-"

"Bonnie is not my whore!" He bellowed, causing him to gain the attention of many passing people and his fellow soldiers. He ignored their looks, and instead focused on the now cowering girl. "Do not speak down to her again, or I will feed you to the beasts of the forest, understood, girl?" The girl nodded quickly. Damon sighed. "What are you called?"

"Caroline, sir." He held out his hand. She took it and he flung her onto the horse without any effort. The girl quickly situated herself, her bony arms wrapping around Damon's armored waist.

"Hold on or you will fall, and I will not stop for you." The girl tightened her grip and they began to ride out of the gates.

Bonnie stalked out of thin air, standing right where Caroline was once cowering. Her fist clenched and she growled angrily. "How dare that king send a harlot with Damon?" She hissed venomously. She turned on her heel and stormed back towards the inner city. As she walked, her tall frame dropped some inches and her black eyes turned into an emerald green, her symbols dissolved from her skin and her elegant clothing merged into rags. Walking towards the tavern she cursed, she saw the elderly woman trying to coax her blind husband back into the shack. The elderly woman smiled at the younger looking Bonnie, not recognizing her. Bonnie smiled back and wandered to a seedy looking stone house, with a wooden sign hung just above the doorway. She rapped on the door and it creaked open.

"C-could I p-please have some f-food?" She was taken by the arm and dragged into the bleak looking place. She gasped as she was thrown on the floor. A big man grabbed her shoulders. From a stream of light filtering through a crack in the stone, she could see the black teeth of the man as he grinned. He hauled her up and forced her to walk further back into the building. Soon the sounds of whining and groaning filled her ears, she was forced into a cell and the man laughed.

"You'll get some food alright." He laughed again and walked off. Bonnie turned and saw about twenty girls huddled in the corner, dirty and staring at her with wide, broken eyes. Her cold heart actually cracked a bit and she sat down to face the girls.

"Hello, my name is Gerna." And she was going to destroy this whore house inside out...


End file.
